bezsensopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Nekomimi97
[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:35, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Info Artykuł o planecie Galakastan został usunięty, ponieważ był bardzo krótki, niezbyt dopracowany i nie do końca pasujący do innych haseł. Dodatkowo chciałem Cię poinformować, że poprawiłem Ci trochę stronę użytkownika. Automatycznie tworzone strony są dopiero w fazie dopracowywania, przez co mogą się tworzyć niepoprawnie, za co przepraszamy. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:35, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Odznaka right Proszę, o to twoja odznaka za artykuł o sobocie. Zażalenia proszę pisać do Poczty Polskiej, gdyż wysłałem order w kopercie :). Kinrepok 06:15, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) :Za artykuł Środa sobie sklonuj odznakę :). Miłego dnia! Kinrepok 08:42, cze 28, 2012 (UTC) re: Takie pytanko Ojeju, nie wiem. Ale nie będzie się to zbyt często pojawiało, mam 18 kolejek do rozciągnięcia na jakieś półtora roku. W sierpniu się pewnie jakaś odbędzie, góra dwie. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:27, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Kalendarium Po pierwsze muszę ci powiedzieć, że bardzo mnie cieszy to, że ktoś zajmuje się tymi wszystkimi nieopisanymi latami :) Jednak robisz parę błędów. Po pierwsze ściskasz wszystko ze sobą, co można zobaczyć w trybie źródłowym (możesz go używać podczas edytowania, jak i podczas tworzenia nowych artykułów). W sumie nic to nie robi, jednak nawet w tym trybie strona powinna wyglądać porządnie. Dodając kategorie pamiętaj również, aby dodawać numer roku, czyli Kategoria:Lata|1925. Jeśli w twoim artykule nie będzie błędów, kategoria będzie poprawna dodawaj pod koniec strony Szablon:Spr, który oznacza to, że strona jest sprawdzona i poprawna. Robi to jeden z administratorów, jednak ja robię to w kategorii lata, a że ty też się tym zajmujesz możesz mi pomóc. Jeśli masz jeszcze jakieś pytania, to wal śmiało :) Pozdrawiam. --— 32Polak 09:29, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) :Naciskasz Shift i przycisk tuż nad nim. Myślę, że pomogłem :) --— 32Polak 09:39, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) Feministki Fajnie, że utworzyłeś taki artykuł. Pozwoliłem sobie trochę go zredagować i dodać od siebie jedno zdanie. Mam tylko jedną uwagę: w przyszłości w takich sytuacjach twórz artykuł pod tytułem w liczbie pojedynczej, w tym wypadku feministka. Twoją stronę przeniosłem. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:45, wrz 26, 2012 (UTC) Przecinki Przypominam, że po każdym przecinku należy stawiać spację. Zauważyłem, że podczas edytowania często popełniasz ten błąd. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:50, paź 6, 2012 (UTC) Fikcja Dorysowałem zamieszkane planety do mapki. Artykuł Monetarnia usunąłem, gdyż nie opisujemy planet klas E i F. Poza tym te rosnące pieniądze były jakieś takie bezsensowne... A, i pamiętaj o dodawaniu kategorii! [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:09, paź 31, 2012 (UTC) re:Krusie Wolałbym nie, z racji tego, że już od jakiegoś czasu mam opracowaną koncepcję na te 3 państwa i muszę jeszcze po prostu to opisać. Natomiast możesz śmiało pisać nt. państw Nuvutu poza Stanią oraz Ladii, Tarcji czy Wielkokrainy. Pamiętaj tylko, żeby wszystko zgadzało się z tą tabelą. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:53, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wyspy Helleńskie Nie mam w stosunku do tego państwa konkretnych planów, tak że możesz je opisać. Pamiętaj tylko o zgodności z innymi hasłami, bo w kilku miejscach coś o tym kraju już wspomniano. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:25, lis 25, 2012 (UTC) Fikcja:Nilbulska Ekstraklasa Piłkarska Kilka kwestii: # Nie opisuj każdego sezonu w osobnym artykule. Lig jest mnóstwo, sezonów też, wywołałoby to zbyt duży przyrost liczby artykułów z fikcji względem reszty. Ponadto byłyby to artykuły bardzo do siebie podobne. # Pamiętaj, że artykuły z fikcji muszą być w przestrzeni nazw Fikcja:, nie jak np. NEP-35! Dla ułatwienia sobie linkowania możesz używać szablonu . Utworzoną przez Ciebie stronę przeniosłem tutaj. # Pamiętaj też o kategoryzowaniu swoich artykułów. Utworzonych przez Ciebie stron i na razie nie redaguję i pozostawiam do poprawek Tobie. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 05:20, lis 26, 2012 (UTC) : Jeśli chodzi o nazwy, też zawsze mam problemy z wymyślaniem, wybacz. ;) Możesz przykładowo przerobić jakąś nazwę faktycznie istniejącej miejscowości na tym obszarze (stąd pochodzi np. sam Nilbul - to po prostu Lublin od tyłu). Natomiast co do Ligi Mistrzów, pytaj Obywatela, bo to jego projekt. Jednak z samej racji tego, że tylko mistrz ligi Nilbulu bierze w niej udział i dodatkowo zaczyna od eliminacji, możesz chyba śmiało przyjąć, że jakichś wybitnych wyników Twoje kluby mimo wszystko osiągać tam nie będą. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:03, lis 26, 2012 (UTC) Lata Nie zdążyłem Ci odpowiedzieć na czacie - otóż do lat w artykułach po prostu nie linkujemy. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 11:44, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) GNM Przy wstawianiu grafiki na medal na główną należy zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz, o której Ci nie powiedziałem (i o której zresztą sam ciągle zapominam) - wstawić ją na stronę Bezsensopedia:Grafika na medal/Archiwum. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:51, sty 9, 2013 (UTC) Starszy użytkownik Z dniem 14 stycznia zostałeś mianowany starszym użytkownikiem. Uzupełnij proszę informacje o sobie na stronie Bezsensopedia:Administratorzy. Gratuluję! Myslec ''dyskusja'' 23:15, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) Wyzwanie z czata 2398 bajtów, dajesz. :P Myslec ''dyskusja'' 10:15, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Rozumiem napiszę o niej w układzie planetarnym. [[Użytkownik:Ciaciek12|'Ciaciek12']] pokój rozwiązuje problemy 09:43, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) Pytanie z czata W planach są. Ale na razie trzeba trochę ten sport rozwinąć w kierunku międzynarodowym, bo póki co jest jeszcze w zalążku. Jeśli będziesz chciał pisać, to mnie poinformuj, zarzucę ci listą wszystkich zawodników z danego kraju, którzy brali udział w Pucharze Świata w 39 i 40. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:16, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Artykuły do napisania Przed 11 marca trzeba dopracować lub utworzyć inne artykuły w tej dziedzinie tak, aby bardziej zachęcały. Co do utworzenia, mam tu na myśli przede wszystkim Puchar Świata, Puchar Kontynentalny, FIS Cup i jakiś artykuł nt. skoków kobiet. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 04:52, lut 19, 2013 (UTC) Bezsensopedia:Przyznawanie uprawnień administratora#Damian102 Proszę Cię o potwierdzenie chęci kandydowania. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:35, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Bieg w wodzie Usuwał tego hasła nie będę, bo pomysł uważam za ciekawy. Postaram się trochę rozbudować ten artykuł, bo obecnie faktycznie jest bardzo krótki. Chociaż szczegółowego rozpisywania zawodów również nie przewiduję. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:01, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Ten rewert W swojej edycji Cheterbox poza innymi zmianami dopisał brakujący przecinek (i zrobił to poprawnie). Dlaczego ją wycofałeś? Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:42, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) Licencje @ dyskusja TomkaRDM Filmy przesyłane na Bezsensopedię nie wymagają podawania licencji z racji tego, że oprogramowanie przy przesyłaniu samo zamieszcza źródło. To wystarcza. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 03:43, kwi 29, 2013 (UTC) Piłkarska fikcja Dodałem właśnie wyniki rewanżowych meczy ćwierćfinałowych. Skoro tak bardzo chcesz, to możesz zrobić losowanie półfinałów ;-) Przy okazji mam jedno pytanie: kogo planujesz na mistrza Wysp Helleńskich? Chciałbym trochę "zainwestować" w któryś z tamtejszych klubów (transfery), ale nie wiem w który. Cholsea? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:51, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) Septin w kalendarzu pływackim Dodałeś do kalendarza pływackiego zawody w Septinie. Tymczasem w artykule o wojnie radziecko-wielkokraińskiej jest podane, że to miasto było oblegane zaraz po zaatakowaniu Rawy - czyli musi być gdzieś na południu kraju. Zmień proszę Septin na coś innego. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:26, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) Dlaczego usunąłeś artykuł o klanie PE z mount&blade? Kalendarium W tym tygodniu byłem naprawdę zajęty, zresztą w najbliższych dniach również nie będę miał zbyt wiele czasu. Artykuł 327 może zostać w takiej postaci, jak jest. Jedno hasło tego typu jest w porządku. Z hasłem 292 problem jest podobny do tego, co kiedyś wylądował na SDU (niby zabawne, ale totalne bzdury). Nad tym jeszcze pomyślimy. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:17, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) Kiledzik123‎ Chciałbym ci zgłosić, że od dzisiaj swoje przemyślenia będe zapisywać w moim brudnopisie na profilu, np. artykuły, które wymagają dopracowania. Co trzeba zrobić, żeby niedopracowane artykuły, które dopracowuję na stronach ze swojego profilu nie pojawiały się w aktwności na wiki. I żeby dostęp do nich był w miarę możliwości ograniczony? Wandal Chciałbym Ci zgłosić wandala, który jest nie zarejestrowanym userem o IP: 31.0.201.184 napisał wandalizujący artykuł na Bezsensopedii, strona znajduję się tu. Kiledzik123 08:54, cze 30, 2013 (UTC) Why? why U ban me? "Kiledzik 123" offend me, he should get banned! Why?! WHY ME BANNED POLISH SEED, I just wrote and spoke YOURSELF AND THE KILEDZIK123 told me my mother fucked THAT AND THAT IS A WHORE, the government banned a GO TO ME BECAUSE I go to the unlocked STAFFS